Drunken dates
by HarleQuinn113
Summary: Tintin and victoria go on their first date and Vic ends up drunk. titnin has to deal with her whilst Castafiore keeps haddcok ocupied for the night another oneshot. thats pretty much all i write. ENJOY


"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest! yo ho ho and a bottle of...um...wha-what comes next?"

Tintin rolled his eyes and supported Victoria as she tried to walk. Once again, she was drunk.

"A bottle of Rum." He reminded her.

"How can you remember that?" she asked as if he had just quoted the entire works of Shakespeare "That's so many words!"

Tintin chuckled and pulled her arm over his shoulders. Ever since the day she first kissed him, Tintin had been completely smitten. The captain suggested that he court her. He took the idea up straight away and arranged to take her to a Cabaret. She of course, was thrilled at the concept, but insisted that the captain tag along since he had been setting them up. Unfortunately, the long night led to Victoria's intoxication.

"Good thing that casteroily woman was preforming at the cabaret or YOU would have TWO drunk captains on your shoulder!"

"For the last time Vic, her name is CastaFIORE."

"...Oh yeah. It is isn't it? Ha!"

The two continued to trudge through the cold streets of late-night Brussels until they met the familiar iron gates of Marlinspike Hall. Tintin stumbled to the door, Victoria barely on her feet, and knocked thrice, thus summoning Nestor.

"Good evening." Nestor greeted, holding the door open as they walked in.

Victoria somehow found her feet and threw her arms around Nestor.

"Oh, Nessy, how i missed you!" she sobbed.

Nestor stood there awkwardly and glanced over at Tintin, who was trying his best to not burst out with laughter "Is miss Vittel ill, sir?"

Tintin cleared his throat "Oh uh, no, she just can't hold her ale."

Nestor slowly nodded. Victoria giggled childishly and began to lose her grip on the poor butler. She began to fall backwards and Tintin only just had time to catch her.

"we'll be fine Nestor, you just relax for a while." Tintin grunted as he hauled Victoria's body into her bedroom.

"Right you are sir." Nestor muttered as he brisked away to the kitchens.

Tintin propped Victoria on her bed and removed her boots.

"That's the last time you have a white Russian."

The next morning; Victoria awoke to a heavy weight on her chest. It was Tintin, who had fallen to sleep hugging her. She smiled and petted his quiff "Who do we have here?"

Tintin slowly opened his eyes. He glanced up at Victoria's beaming face and snuggled down into her chest, hugging her tightly "Good morning."

"Good morning, Mon Cheri." She replied, planting a kiss on his soft ginger head.

Tintin sat up a twirled her long black hair and leaned down to kiss her, and then the captain walked in.

His eyes were bloodshot with black sags underneath them. His hair was scruffy and he could barely stand. It was clear the night with Catafiore had taken its toll.

Tintin and Victoria couldn't help but gawk at the wreck he had become.

"Good morning Captain." they chimed nervously.

The captain replied with a long red glare. He walked stomped towards Tintin and grabbed his collar

"Bilious barbecued blistering blue BARNACLES!" he yelled "IF YOU EVER LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THAT SINGING CYCLONE AGAIN I SWEAR ON MY BEARD I"LL..."

he shook his fist, drew his finger across his throat and stormed out of the room.

Tintin sat absolutely shell shocked. The captain had only talked like that once before, but now a threat?

"Don't take it seriously." Victoria slapped his back "You know his temper is only skin-deep."

He nodded and faced her. "I suppose so."

Victoria smiled sympathetically and kissed his cheek "If I'm getting in the way of your relationship with the Captain, we can stop, Tintin. You know, if you want."

A sudden look of horror flashed in his eyes "No! No..It's okay."

She wrapped her arms around him and gently swayed back and forth. He leaned back and kissed her neck.

"All I want is a moment like this. All i want is take care of you, my belle."

He looked up into her gleaming gold eyes "All I want is for you to be happy."

Victoria couldn't take anymore; grabbing his arms she pinned him against the wall, then kissed him wildly, passionately.

Unable to control her feelings, she snuck a hand up his shirt and slowly dragged her hand down his abdomen. She could hear his breathing get heavier and heavier, she could feel his heart beat speeding dramatically.

Victoria slowly pulled herself off him, but still had him pinned.

Tintin stared blankly into space, his eye's as wide as saucers "Great snakes…" he whispered.

Victoria giggled "I love it when you say that."


End file.
